


To be Hidden Away Behind Flesh and Scales

by Vyrkai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dragons, M/M, Macro/Micro, Monsters, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Vore, regurgitation, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrkai/pseuds/Vyrkai
Summary: Vyr confronts Xyanu about some desires he's been having.Understandably, Xyanu is confused.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	To be Hidden Away Behind Flesh and Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: humans are insane creatures who desire the most illogical things

“You want me to do  _ what? _ ” Xyanu looked at his human companion, eyes wide, his pupils thin slits.

Vyr looked away, his face flushed red, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes flickered between the ground and the black scaled dragon. “Nevermind.” He quickly stuttered out, his blush intensifying. “It was stupid anyway-”

Xyanu arched his head downwards, positioning his massive head so that his eyes were level with Vyr’s. Vyr squeaked, taking a step back. “Of course it’s stupid.” Xyanu said. “In fact, it’s the most baffling thing I’ve ever heard! Who would- In what world would anyone want to? You- you’d die!”

“...I shouldn’t have asked.” Vyr hesitantly said, shoulders slumping. 

Xyanu narrowed his eyes at him. “But you still want me to eat you, don’t you?” Vyr glanced at him, shuddering a little at the hot breath that passed over his body. Xyanu drew closer, and Vyr backed away into the wall, uncertain. 

“How long?” The way Vyr’s gaze flickered between his eyes and his mouth did not elude Xyanu. 

“A-about a few weeks.” Vyr gulped, eyes darting away as the dragon’s eyes narrowed further.

The Xyanu was silent for a time. When he thought about it, he realized that Vyr had been giving him odd looks whenever he would eat anything. Xyanu had simply thought that Vyr was just hungry or perhaps nervous, but now…

Xyanu sighed. He already knew that Vyr was a deviant. They both were, in a sense. If other humans knew of what the pair got up to, then they would not be so welcoming when Vyr visited the valley. Other dragons tended to look down on those who ‘mated’ with other species. Especially since the copulation was usually not consensual. For Xyanu to judge Vyr for this would be hypocritical, but this was completely out of the ordinary.

Xyanu knew that Vyr was not stupid. He knew exactly what he was asking for.

What he was trusting Xyanu with.

The dragon huffed, raising his head away from Vyr and turning towards the lair entrance. He began to walk out, ignoring Vyr as the man called out his name. The dragon walked faster than the human could run, and by the time Vyr reached the cave entrance, Xyanu had already taken off, powerful wings carrying him high into the sky.

He needed to think.

________________

For a while, Xyanu simply flew. Over the forest and into the grasslands, where he landed heavily a good distance away from the trees. In the distance, he could see a shepherd’s herd of freshly sheared sheep, grazing peacefully on a hill.

The dragon sighed. He felt bad for leaving so abruptly, now that he thought about it. Poor Vyr was probably worried sick. The pair rarely had fights, and even then they were merely over simple things, and they never ended with separation. 

In truth, Xyanu was not angry. Incredibly confused, but far from mad. In fact, he actually felt an odd sense of warmth in his heart. Vyr had not simply said that they wanted to be eaten. They had said that they had wanted to be eaten by Xyanu. Did Vyr really trust him that much?

Xyanu was no stranger to eating live prey. When he was younger, too small to take on deer but big enough to eat rodents whole, he would often eat smaller rats and mice without killing them. The sensation of them scrabbling at his toughened insides had never been unpleasant, but as his quarry began to grow larger and more dangerous, the prospect of swallowing anything whole became less and less appealing. 

He wondered how it would feel to feel something squirm inside of him again. Something more powerful than a rat. Xyanu was certainly big enough to swallow humans whole, and if Vyr was willing…

He huffed, sending the thought to the back of his mind. Vyr was his closest friend. If something were to happen to the man because of Xyanu, he would never forgive himself. He gazed at the herd of sheep in the distance. Sheep were around the same size as humans, right? They would be the perfect test subjects.

Xyanu leapt into the air, powerful gusts of winds flattening the grass around him. He flew closer to the herd, flapping his wings to gain height, before folding them and diving suddenly once he was in position. The herd saw this and began to panic, each sheep running off after those who had seen Xyanu first. 

Before he hit the ground. Xyanu unfurled his wings, gliding over the grass at high speed. He outstretched his front talons, and snatched a ewe as it ran, rising into the air again with his prize. As he craned his neck down to carefully place the terrified sheep into his waiting jaws, he caught a glimpse of the shepherd shaking their crook at him. 

As Xyanu adjusted into an easygoing glide, he laved the sheep with his long snakelike tongue, slathering it with saliva. It struggled, kicked, and bleated loudly, and Xyanu very much wished he could weaken it somehow, but the use of his teeth was out of the question. Especially if his theory was to truly be tested. 

He landed near a tree, and upon taking a moment to gather his breath, Xyanu arched his neck up into the air and prepared to swallow. The sheep fell into his waiting gullet, bleating the whole way down. The dragon’s throat massaged the ewe as it slid into his crop, soaking it in mucus. When the ewe reached its destination, Xyanu knew it immediately, as it took this opportunity to thrash and kick. Each blow made Xyanu flinch and twitch.

His insides would certainly be bruised when this was all over.

He waited for an endless, painful minute, noting how the ewe's kicks began to weaken, before sticking his head straight out and preparing to regurgitate. He squeezed his crop muscles, which forced the ewe back into his throat, and gagged as he contorted his neck to force the ewe out what would otherwise be a one way passage. 

As soon as Xyanu felt the ewe on his tongue, he all but shoved it out of him, roughly depositing it onto the grass. It was panting audibly, but when it realized that it was free of its confinement it stood on wobbly legs, took one glance at the panting dragon, then ran screaming back to the relative safety of the herd. 

Xyanu slumped into the grass, groaning. His throat was terribly sore. He would have to stop by the lake for a drink before he went home. 

_________

When Xyanu reached the lake, he noticed that Vyr was already there. 

The man had just finished washing himself, and was standing next to a boulder on which he had laid his freshly washed clothes. He had already put on most of his apparel, leaving only his shirt. Xyanu gazed at Vyr as he drank, taking in his form. It was sunset, and in the orange light the dragon could see the blush that reddened Vyr’s face. The man hastily put on his shirt, glancing back at the dragon briefly before turning away.

The dragon took one final gulp, lifting his great head from the lake, making his way toward Vyr. He quickly reached the man, and took notice of the stiffness of his limbs. Vyr didn’t bother trying to run away, but was making a point of refusing to look at Xyanu. The dragon simply purred. “Are you angry?” 

Vyr was silent for a moment, then sighed. “No.”

“And yet, you turn away.” A pause. “Shall we return home?”

Vyr said nothing, simply turning and beginning the short walk back to their lair. Xyanu walked slowly beside him, taking one great step alongside three of Vyr’s own. For a time, both were silent, until Xyanu sighed. “I am sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

Evidently, it was the last thing Vyr was expecting to hear, as the man stopped in his tracks almost immediately., staring up at the dragon. Xyanu turned to look at Vyr, warmth in his eyes. “Do you really trust me that much?”

Vyr was silent for a few seconds, then he said very softly, “I trust you with my life.” He looked up at Xyanu, and the warmth in the man’s eyes made the dragon’s heart flutter. 

They walked home in a more comfortable silence, quickly arriving at the cliffside cave. Once they arrived, Xyanu nuzzled Vyr, gently guiding him to the giant slab of stone where they would sleep. The dragon's tongue snaked out and gently licked Vyr's neck, eliciting a shuddering sigh. His entire face and neck flushed red, and he turned back to gaze at Xyanu's bright violet eyes, the only things Vyr could see. 

Vyr did not resist as he was pushed gently onto the stone, breath hitching as the dragon's tongue slithered over the growing bulge in Vyr's pants. Xyanu teased Vyr like this for a moment, licking at his face and neck, purring as Vyr slowly peeled off his clothing. The man was hard and aching at this point, and as he pulled off his shirt Xyanu sneakily lapped at his cock, eliciting a yelp. 

Vyr tossed his shirt to the side, body flushed red. The dragon continued to lick at him, his own cocks dripping with need. Vyr did not resist as Xyanu picked him up, pulling the man against him as the dragon sat up against the wall. Vyr inhaled the familiar musk, shifting into position as Xyanu placed him down between his waiting cocks. 

Vyr reached back, rubbing the oily, rubbery organ as he pulled it into place, listening to the rumbling purrs of Xyanu as he let it slide between his asscheeks. Xyanu was certainly a very large dragon, and while their cocks were relatively cone shaped, Vyr found that he had never been able to fully seat himself on either of them.

Xyanu didn’t seem to mind.

Growing impatient, Vyr finally began to push himself down onto the cock, cooing as it slipped easily inside. He moaned as he slid down, slowly pushing himself to his prior limit. He kept going until the stretch became slightly painful, pressing one hand to his distended belly to apply extra pressure.

Xyanu was rumbling loudly above him, head pressed into the wall, inhaling deeply. Vyr massaged his stomach, the faint stimulation making both of the dragon’s cocks twitch.

Finally, Vyr lifted himself, allowing the cock to slide out until only the tip remained, before carefully sliding back down. As he built up a rhythm he went faster, the pair panting in unison. Vyr licked his lips and stuck his tongue out, licking the cock in front of him with each upstroke, sometimes taking a moment to kiss the tip before pushing himself back down on the cock inside of him. All the while, he kept up pressure on his stomach, enjoying the sound of Xyanu’s rumbling purr. 

Soon enough, the first of Xyanu’s cocks began to come, spasming inside of Vyr as it flooded his guts. As the heat spread through Vyr, the emissions so great that they oozed out around Xyanu’s great cock, the man also began to come, body clenching as if to coax out more of the dragon’s spunk. 

Leaving himself seated, Vyr began to lick and kiss the second cock affectionately, rubbing it with his hands. He pulled the tip into his mouth, licking and suckling. Xyanu stiffened as he came a second time, the force of the flow enough to sputter out the sides of Vyr’s mouth, even as he dutifully tried to swallow it all. He pulled back after a moment, allowing the steaming come to spurt against his chest and belly. Vyr sighed, laying against the cock in front of him, content. 

When Xyanu shifted, Vyr didn’t think much of it, but when the dragon’s talons suddenly wrapped around him and pulled Vyr off of their cock with a wet pop, he squeaked. Come leaked out from his asshole, and Vyr was about to ask what Xyanu was doing when a long tongue licked him from his neck to his cheek. He didn’t have time to analyze what was happening before the dragon opened their huge jaws and placed Vyr into their gaping maw. 

Vyr squeaked. The tongue slithered over him, around him, pulling and guiding him feet first towards the back of Xyanu’s throat. Vyr gasped at the sensation, the saliva soaking into his skin, hot flesh rubbing and not quite crushing him. 

Xyanu was as gentle as he could be, lapping at Vyr as he prepared him, and when he finally deemed the man ready, the dragon tilted his head back and closed his great maw. He swallowed, enjoying the sensation of a warm body sliding down his throat. His muscles squeezed and pulled Vyr down, who was thoroughly enjoying the massage.

When he reached Xyanu’s crop, Vyr slid bonelessly into the cavity, cooing. It was rather hot and humid, and he could hear Xyanu’s heartbeat, loud and powerful, somewhere behind the wall of flesh. Vyr sighed, taking a moment to enjoy it all, wriggling and nuzzling his face into the mucus soaked wall. Xyanu purred around him, evidently enjoying the sensation. 

The air was thin inside of Xyanu, and Vyr was beginning to feel lightheaded. He relaxed, thoughts growing hazy. He was warm, cozy, and tucked away behind walls of muscle and scales. Vyr allowed himself to fall asleep, noting that he could not think of anywhere else that was safer.

Xyanu waited for a minute, focusing on Vyr’s movement, taking note of his decline in activity. When Vyr had gone completely still, uncertainty won out over Xyanu’s patience, and he began to retch, pulling the man back into his throat and down into his mouth. He very gently slid Vyr off of his tongue, laying him down onto the warm stone.

Vyr was still for a moment, breathing deeply, before he began to stir. He slowly blinked open his eyes, and immediately locked them with Xyanu’s. Even in the dark, Vyr’s eyes shined brightly, filled with glee and passion. Xyanu curled around him, purring. “You need a bath.” A pause. “Again.”

Vyr laughed. “That can come tomorrow.” He sighed as Xyanu curled his tail around him, and the pair both fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 12/11/2019. Unbetaed.
> 
> I have one more planned for these two, depends on whether or not people like em.


End file.
